Reflection
by Mekabella21
Summary: Craig has moved from South Park living the life as top sought after DJ. Craig doesn't realize what he has left behind until he is reminded with a nice visit from his friends. Same old Clyde, same old Token, a rebellious Tweek makes for an interesting visit. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I bob my head as I start to mix my current favorite song combo together. I glance up quickly to see how the crowd is reacting. They are expressing their like for the change in music by continuing to dance and I see more people flooding the dance floor. Awesome. I go back to focusing on the music I'm creating while getting into myself. After an hour and half, I decide to take a break.

I climb from around my DJ booth and down the steps. The guys that guard the area are in place but I don't see my security guy Rodney. One girl must have managed to pay the security guys because she shouldn't be back here. As she gets close I noticed that she has her hair dyed purple. She doesn't look sleazy like most of the women I come across as she is wearing shorts with heels and some strappy flowing looking top.

"Hey Blu Electric," she grinned tilting her head. "Your music tonight is fire."

"Cool," I reply shaking my hair off my forehead. I decided to grow out my hair over the past year. It is currently past my shoulders but I think I will keep it at this length.

"You looking to party?" She runs her hands up my chest stopping at my shoulder. I'm known for sleeping with my groupies but I'm not in the mood. By the end of the night, that could be a different story.

"No thanks," I tell her continuing to walk towards my office. Where the hell is Rodney?

"Asshole," she yells. I give her my middle finger as I continue to walk to my destination. I get to my office, yes I have my own office and I see Rodney my secure guard.

"Rodney," I yell walking closer. "What are you doing back here? I had this groupie bitch in my face just a minute ago." I get close and Rodney is arguing with some people.

"We know him!" I hear a voice cry out. I know that voice.

"Clyde," I say in shock. Rodney steps aside and I see Clyde, Tweek, and Token.

"See!" said Clyde. "You can step aside and stop flexing." Rodney balls up his fist.

"Rod," I say warning. "They're cool." I look at my friends that I haven't seen in what feels like forever. Token has a nice low cut fade going on, dressed casually in dark jeans and a tee shirt with a design on it that doesn't fit him. Clyde looks the same but more of a frat boy feel to him. He can look intimidating to most with his 6'2 height making him the tallest of all of us. He surpassed my height in high school. I recall his randomly had a freak growth spurt. He is wearing a shirt too small for him as his muscles are popping out, nice to know he is still working out. The one who surprises me is Tweek. What the fuck.

Tweek is wearing a destroyed black tee with holes in that, and red plaid shorts sitting low his hips, is that a lip ring? His signature blond locks are dyed gray, like silver gray. Who the hell is this person?

"Nice to see you too," said Token.

"Come on," I instruct. "I'm on break, let's go into my office so we can talk." I open the door allowing them inside first. "Rodney, anyone comes up tell them to fuck off." My office is pretty nice making me feel like a star, in a way I kind of am. The room is a nice size being a 14 by 14, I have a leather sofa to the left of the room, mirror, and bathroom so I don't have to share with the staff. My desk is to the right of the room with my mini fridge being in the corner. Doesn't take a genius to know what's in there. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"Haven't seen you in over a year," scoffed Token looking at me while Clyde is being nosy and looking around. Tweek goes and sits down on leather sofa, I can't keep my eyes off of him.

"Years to be exact," said Clyde.

"Denver is my life," I say going to sit at my desk. "I have also been traveling, getting bigger and bigger gigs."

"I don't really follow the DJ scene," explained Token. "Although I do like your stuff that I heard on Youtube."

"Jee thanks," I say rolling my eyes.

"I can't believe you have security," stated Clyde.

"I had to," I reply. "Like people started coming up to me while I was working. Don't get me wrong, I like my groupies but not on a daily basis." Clyde picks up a picture frame.

"Dude, is this Kylie Jenner?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I ask deciding I need a drink. I get up going to my mini fridge. "You guys want anything?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Clyde coming over to the fridge peeking inside. "Ah man you have the good shit."

"Nothing but," I state looking at Tweek who is still just sitting there. "Tweek what the fuck you want?"

"Vodka," he announces. Token makes his way over and grabs my vodka bottle pouring Tweek some into one of the shot glasses on top of the fridge. Since when has Tweek been into hard liquor?

"So what's been up with you guys?" I question deciding to go with patron. I mostly want to know what the hell happened to Tweek.

"You should really get on Facebook more," said Token.

"I don't have time for that shit," I replied. I toss my shot back before pouring another. "How long are you guys here?"

"Just for the weekend," said Clyde continuing to look at my pictures. "God you have got to let me come to one of these events."

"They aren't that great," I replied. I drink my second shot knowing I'm going to survive the rest of my shift with a nice buzz. I watch as Tweek takes his shot. He hasn't look at me once, man fuck this. "Tweek what's going on with you?"

"Shit," he shrugged. I look at Clyde and Token. Token makes this face and I know there is more to the story.

"What's going on with this look?" I question gesturing my hand towards him. Tweek looks up at me for the first time.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I know he has his ear's pierced, when I say pierced I'm talking majorly pierced. The two on his lobe, cartilage on one ear, the other ear has an industrial piercing.

"Doesn't seem like you is all," I explain.

"What the fuck do you know!" shouts Tweek before throwing my shot glass against the wall missing my head by inches. He stands up quickly making his way out of my office.

"What the hell?" I say looking at the shattered glass.

"Clyde can you go and make sure Tweek doesn't do anything stupid," advised Token. Tweek is not the type to be reckless. He tossed his shot glass at me for no damn reason. What the hell is going on?

"Token, what is going on with Tweek?" I ask. "That is not the Tweek I know." Token sighs.

"I'm not sure if I should even be telling you this," he replies running his hand over his head. "Tweek has been going through some stuff. Shortly after you moved out this way his parents announced they're getting a divorce." I'm shocked. Like his parents have the perfect marriage or so I thought. "We're all surprised but the divorce is pretty nasty. They're fighting over Tweek Bros, neither of them wants to give it up. They could run the place together but they dislike each other to the point that is not even possible. As of right now they're still trying to divide assets which lead this whole thing to drag on. Who Tweek is going to live with is a different matter."

"Tweek is like 23 years old," I replied. "He is still living at home." Token scoffs.

"You have been in this world so long you don't know what it is like be paid minimum wage," said Token looking annoyed with me. "Anyway, this lead to him acting out or whatever. You're lucky all he did was throw a glass at you."

"I didn't do this shit to him," I replied.

"Yeah but you did leave," said Token walking towards the door. "I'm not saying that you can't live your life but you didn't call, no text, no nothing. Tweek felt like you didn't care. We had to drag him out here tonight." I actually feel really bad. I had no idea all of that was going on. "I guess we will see you out there." Token walks out the room closing the door behind him. I didn't mean to neglect my friends but I was focused on breaking it into the business. I can easily make up to 15k in one night. There was also the networking and kissing ass which I was not good at, lucky for me it is what people like about me. For some strange reason, me saying 'fuck you' is cool. I head out of my room and Rodney is there.

"Everything okay?" asked Rodney looking down at me. Rodney should have been a wrestler with his 6'5 frame and 250 pounds of muscle but then he wouldn't be here to protect me.

"I'm good," I replied. "Can you call the cleaning people to clean up some broke glass in my office. I know what's in there and anything goes missing heads will roll."

"They know better" said Rodney starting to follow me to the stage. He pulls out his walkie telling the cleaning crew what needs to happen in my office. The club I work at Envy on Fridays and Saturdays earn me 6k a night. It's where I got my start and people come to see me specifically. I could have gone somewhere else to make more money but here they allowed me to travel when need be and promised me my own office. I also don't have to worry about management being up my ass. They pretty much let me do what I want as long as I'm helping them make money. I don't travel much but when I do the price has to be right. Depending on where I have to go I need the funds to be covered. Once I was flown to Russia and I didn't pay for a damn thing. That time I was also performing with Paris Hilton. I had no idea she had become a DJ and quit her whoredom.

I get on the stage and see I have one song left on the auto track. I look at the crowd to see who is in the audience, it helps for me to select my track list. I can tell a lot more people showed up although it is 12:30am. I look out into the crowd and I can see my friends. Nice to know I can still find them in a crowd. I get focused as I start back up with mixing up tracks while playing some of my own I created.

I look out into the crowd and I see Tweek at the bar ordering a drink. I must admit he looks pretty cute even with the changes he made. I put on some automatic tracks as I make my way to the floor. I have Rodney follow me to keep people from pulling on me because I am not in the mood to be dealing with strangers groping me. By the time I get to Tweek he is with some guy.

"Tweek," I shout when I'm close enough. I see him look at me and he frowns.

"You know Blu Electric?" questioned the guy.

"Not really," said Tweek rolling his eyes. I grab Tweek's wrist pulling him towards me.

"Hey!" cried the stranger. I pull Tweek's back against my chest and I whisper in his ear.

"I just want to dance with you," I whisper into his ear. I feel Tweek shudder a little before turning around.

"Why should I let you?" he questioned.

"Because it's been a long time since I have seen you. Let me see your moves Tweek." I'm surprised when I get a smirk out of him. Tweek actually starts dancing with me but he is totally teasing me. He won't let me touch him. Soon as I would reach out to him he would side step me. I look at him and I can see the hurt behind his eyes. I swing my hair to the beat loving the playlist I set up. I'm going to head to head back to my booth soon.

"Buy me a drink," demands Tweek.

"Sure," I reply. We head to the bar with Rodney close behind me. Tweek gets to the bar.

"I want a shot of patron," he tells the bartender. The bartender sees me and looks surprised. I never come to the bar for one and for two I never get on the dancefloor. I stay behind my booth unless I go to my office or head home.

"Make that four," said Clyde walking up. "You guys trying to leave us out."

"No," I droned. "Hey, these guys." I point to Token, Clyde, and Tweek. "Their drinks are on me. Give me the bill at the end of the night." I pull out 100 dollar bill and stuff it into his tip jar causing the male bartender grins wildly. I toss my shot back knowing damn well I really didn't need it. "Tweek one more dance."

"I guess," he says. We head back to the floor and I can tell this shot is getting to Tweek. He is not as fine-tuned as he was earlier. I'm enjoying myself none the less. He misses a step sending him into my arms.

"Take an easy," I tell him. Tweek buries his face into my chest. I feel my heart beat faster as my hands squeeze his waist. Tweek suddenly pushes me away running off into the crowd. What the hell was that? I stare as if I was expecting him to come back.

"You ready to head back?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah," I reply. I start walking back to my booth. Once at the steps Rodney stops me.

"What's the story with you and silver boy?" he asked.

"He's my friend, best friend really,"

"Funny, never heard you mention him before," stated Rodney making me feel more like shit.

"It's complicated," I reply.

"You got the hots for him or something?" asked Rodney. "He doesn't look like your type." With that I walk away from Rodney. Sure, Tweek has been out since 7th grade but we never dated. We have always been friends and nothing more. Sometimes it felt like it could be more but I shook it off. I didn't have time for relationships and I'm sure Tweek didn't like me. I wasn't going to try anything and make our friendship awkward I felt a spark once or twice.

I get back in my booth and I get ready to make sure I make up for the time I was away. I start playing some of the hottest tracks and begin to mix in my own songs I have created. I'm more than glad when it is closing time and everyone starts to leave. I take off my ear piece glad that the last shot is wearing off. I should be cleared to drive home because in Denver they are quick to pull you over in this area. I have some music playing as people exit the building. I tend to get a good laugh when some try to keep dancing and security has to tell them to leave. I walk off the stage towards Rodney.

"Company tonight or no?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm good," I tell him. I look up as everyone seems to stop moving and some type of commotion is going on by the front door.

"Here we go," sighed Rodney. "Why are people always fighting. I bet it's over some stupid shit." I chuckle as I walk closer to the action knowing damn well I should start putting up my equipment. It doesn't take long for me to see the patch of silver hair. Tweek! I run close behind Rodney as he is yelling for people to move out of the way.

"Get off of me!" screamed Tweek.

"You owe me bitch!" screamed some guy grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Tweek punches the guy in the face so hard his head flies back and he loses his grip. I get around Rodney grabbing Tweek's arm as the guy is on the floor groaning as he touches his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"Rodney, get this idiot out of here," I instruct. "This guy is with me, and those two guys over there." I can see Clyde and Token finally making their way through the group. I wanted to be clear my friends are not to leave with everyone else. Tweek is breathing hard and I see he scraped his knuckles hitting that guy.

"We're closed!" yelled Rodney. "Come on people, keep it moving." Rodney starts to instruct the other security guards since they really aren't doing their damn job. I pull Tweek away from the door. I jog across the floor to my booth and cut off my music so I don't have to yell.

"Tweek is that what you're doing now?" I say to him. "Fighting with strangers."

"You didn't have to step in," he says.

"You really think I would have let you get beat up?" I question.

"Yes," he says as Token puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Tweek moves away from Token seeming overly emotional. "I want to leave now!"

"Tweek," whined Clyde as if he has seen this before. "Don't be that way. We're suppose to be hanging out with Craig."

"Which we aren't," he snapped. "He was working this whole time."

"You need to calm down," I said starting to pack up my stuff. "I wasn't working when we danced together." I see Tweek cut his eyes at me. The staff starts to walk around and start cleaning, the bright lights soon follow and we see all the trash and whatever else was left behind on the floor.

"Glad we don't have to clean this," said Clyde looking around.

"Tweek is right though," I said as I continue to put up my items. "We didn't get to hang out. You guys can come back to my place if you want."

"That would be nice," said Token. "We already got a room for the weekend."

"No!" cried Clyde. "I want to see his place."

"We can go tomorrow," said Token.

"Really?" I questioned. "I'm sure that mini bar at the hotel is going to set you back a pretty penny." Tweek is standing there with his arms folded.

"Fine," said Token. "We can go." Tweek starts to walk away. "Tweek!"

"I'm going to piss, get off my back!" God Tweek is really on edge. I don't like him like this at all. I'm going to have to make an effort to talk to him. We use to talk all the time and I never thought we would become this. It seem like I was getting somewhere when we were dancing but I guess not. I pack up my equipment taking it to my office. I lock everything up and walk back to the main floor where my friends are waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys ready?" I said with my keys in hand.

"Yeah," said Clyde. "So glad we caught a cab."

"Yeah," I agree. "Driving down here is some ass." I look at Tweek and he has this faraway look in his eyes that almost scares me. I lead them out the front door towards my Escalade on the curb. I click the button to unlock it.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Clyde. "This is yours!"

"Yup," I replied. "Paid off too." I hope into the driver's side as they all get in, Clyde gets up front with me.

"Doesn't seem like your style," noted Token.

"I need it to hold my equipment from time to time," I explain.

"You should come back home and visit," he says.

"Ruby has been begging me to," I say rolling my eyes. "She just wants to brag she is related to Blu Electric." 

"For good reason," said Token. "Have you been sending money to your parents?"

"Why you ask?" I counter.

"Your parents moved out of the small house you grow up in," stated Token. "I mean they still work but I know they can't afford the house they have now." I don't say anything as I pull off into the mostly empty streets seeing that it is late. I did give my parents money to help them pay off their debts but I certainly didn't buy the house for them. I have my own bills to pay let alone worry about paying my parents shit.

"I don't blame them for moving," said Clyde. "That house was falling apart. I'm surprised they were able to sale it."

"Me too," said Token. They continue to talk but I tune them out as I look at Tweek in the mirror. He is looking at the window for a moment but it's like he knows I'm looking at him. I see Tweek's eyes meet mine and I instantly become hot. I look away calming my nerves. I pull into the condo parking garage pulling into my assigned parking space. I know a lot of people would think why don't you get a house. A house is more expensive and more maintenance. I want less work as possible, a house is not that.

"How expensive is this?" asked Clyde getting out of my SUV.

"Don't worry about it," I smirked walking into the building. "It's only me and one other person my floor."

"That's it!" exclaimed Token. I lead the guys to the elevator that will take them to my floor. I'm close to the top being on the 25th floor out of 30.

"God you have to go this every time you come and go," said Clyde. "I don't know if I could get use to this."

"It's not so bad," I shrug. I feel Tweek's hand brush mine. I look at him but he is looking away at the wall.

"I own this side and he owns this side," I explain as we finally get off the elevator. My side is to the left and my neighbor is the right. I lead them to the main door although I could have taken them through the laundry room but why would I do that. Next time I will but not on the first time. I walk in and the entrance way is big. I mostly got the condo because of the location and I actually enjoy the city view. My apartment has no blinds or curtains except for in my bedroom. I have the electric curtains since the windows are ceiling to floor. Someone wants to get a peek at me they can if they have good zoom on their camera and if the building security will let them get close enough. "Guest rooms are to the right, you can sleep in which room you want." I head straight to my kitchen that is to the right before the hall that leads to my room, studio, and gym.

"This is so awesome," said Clyde walking down the hall to pick a room.

"Are you going to give us a tour?" asked Token.

"Not really," I replied shrugging. "Not much to see. You guys wanted to drink and catch up so here we are. I'm not sure what you guys want to drink though." My kitchen only has one row of cabinets. Not need to have more when I have this big ass island people can sit at which also holds the sink, that I actually like. Believe it or not I'm a pretty good cook. I don't want to mix liquors so I pull out my patron taking another two shots as Token makes his way into the kitchen.

"This is really nice," said Token. "I'm going to go look around." Token takes off in the direction Clyde went. Tweek is sitting on the coach in my living room just looking around from his seat. I walk over and sit on the sofa across from Tweek. His eyes are hooded and he looks completely out of it.

"Drunk?" I questioned.

"I'm not drunk," he said standing wobbly.

"I think you need to sit down before you hurt yourself," I said standing and walking over to him. I have an open floor plan but I don't want Tweek hurting himself more than he already has.

"You don't care," muttered Tweek.

"Damnit Tweek," I snap before he does lose his balance as he falls into my chest. His body is so warm against mine. I wrap my arms around him to help him stand up. I hear a moan from him before he mumbles.

"I love you and you left me alone," I feel my body tense up as Tweek stands up pushing me away. He is clearly embarrassed as his cheeks turn pink as he plops down on the sofa. I stare at Tweek wondering what the hell? He was in love with me? Is he still in love with me? When did he fall in love with me? My thoughts are interrupted by Token and Clyde coming back into the room.

"I'm so jealous," stated Clyde. "Where are the drinks at?" I'm still looking at Tweek with my mind spinning. Tweek currently has his eyes closed as if he is trying to sleep. "Craig?"

"I'll show you," said Token. "Should you even be having any more."

"Just one more," said Clyde. "So Craig you have a lot of people over?" I turn to look at them.

"When I feel like it," I replied.

"You must get so much ass," said Clyde pouring himself a drink.

"Yup," I replied. No need in my denying it. That is the one thing I like is I have the choice of who I want to sleep with, rather it is a girl or boy, some days both. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in. I sit back down on the coach as they make their way over. "So what do you guys even do for a living now?" Clyde laughs.

"Man you are so out of touch," he replies. "I work at the high school as a baseball coach. God those kids make me feel old as shit." Token laughs.

"Any mini you's running around?" he asked sitting down next to Tweek.

"God there is one every year at least since I started," he explained. "I deeply regret acting like an ass." I chuckle.

"I regret nothing," I state. "It is what it is. Token what do you do?"

"I work for my dad," he replies. "I know I said I would never do it but his job isn't so bad."

"You must get paid really well."

"Not as good as you but good enough."

"What do you do Tweek?" Tweek opens his eyes and shifts away from mine.

"I work at the tattoo shop," he says.

"Tattoo shop?" I question.

"Oh yeah," said Clyde. "One opened up a year or two ago I think."

"Like you ink people?" I asked. Tweek actually laughs at deep down I'm satisfied with that. At least he is not spitting venom at me.

"I work the front desk," he explains. "I wouldn't mind being an artist though."

"Really now," I say looking at him interested.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"He's done a few drawings here and there and started taking classes to become a tattoo artist I think 3 months ago," said Token. Token stops to think for a moment. "Yeah, it's been 3 months." Tweek nods letting Token know he is correct.

"How did you get into it?" I asked because I'm seriously curious. Tweek use to be afraid of needles but it seems he got over that.

"I was getting a piercing from Pete and they happened to be hiring," he explained. "It's no big deal.

"That goth kid?" I question.

"He's just like anybody else now but yeah," said Tweek slowly. I look at Tweek just all kinds of confused. I left South Park 3 years ago but I didn't think things would change so much. I mean everything in that town stayed the same since we were kids. When we were in high school they finally started to expand by building new shops, apartments, and new homes. Didn't stop my ass from leaving though.

"I guess I should visit at some point," I think out loud.

"You really should," said Clyde snipping his drink. "Like things around there at the same but not at the same time."

"I don't care about anybody really there," I said sitting back on my coach spreading my arms on the back of it.

"Trust me we don't either but we don't have a choice," said Token. "Bebe just moved to LA."

"Yeah she is some kind make up sales spokesperson or something," said Clyde. "You know our town is small so she had to move to expand her business. I wish her the best because Cali is hella expensive."

"I think she will do well," said Token.

They go on to tell me about how some our classmates are doing. Stan actually is a manager at Tweak Bros which surprised me. I surely thought he would be doing something totally different. Kyle works as an IT helpdesk person at the bank in town. Wendy relocated to Boston and is still in school for something I can't recall, I think Token said music therapy, some weird ass shit. Butters works at spa in town which I can see him doing so that works. Cartman is still living with his mom and not really doing anything, typical. Tweek wondered off at some point. I wonder did Clyde and Token notice at all.

"Shit," said Token looking at his phone. "It's like 6am."

"Man I haven't pulled an all nightery like this in a long time," said Clyde standing up. He looks around. "Where the hell is Tweek?"

"Probably in bed," said Token standing up stretching.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He will be fine I'm sure," said Token rubbing his head. "God he has been a mess. I have to say tonight went better than I expected. After this weekend, you may want to put forth more of an effort in staying in touch. Thanks for letting us stay the night. We will see you later today."

"You got food here right?" asked Clyde.

"Yes," I reply. "How else would I be alive?" Token laughs as they walk off down the hall. I cut off the lights in the living room and kitchen before heading down the hall to my room. It's late as hell but I'm dying for a shower. I head into my room which is probably the size of someone's apartment I'm sure. I'm not saying this to be arrogant, I'm just stating facts.

My room my bed is the on the left wall with two nightstands. I wanted to do something different so my furniture is actually gray white color or I guess I could call it a light gray color. Makes me think of something you would see in a spa. Since I have a walk in closet I don't have a need for dressers. I have a small entertainment section set up across from my bed with a loveseat and coffee table in front of it. On the other side of the wall is my walk in closet, across from the closet is my bathroom. I glance at my bed and see Tweek in it. I walk over to see if he is awake or sleep. I can see him breathing. Yeah he is not sleeping in my damn bed with those clothes on.

"Tweek," I say loudly. Tweek opens his eyes and they look so glazed over. Is he high?

"What," he mutters.

"I'm not kicking you out but if you are going to sleep in my bed can you at least take your clothes off."

"I'm tired," he whined.

"Do you mind if I take them off for you?" I'm not playing with him. This is weird granted I now know he was or is in love with me but I won't be able to sleep knowing he was at the club and began rolling around in my damn bed.

"No," he whined.

"Damnit Tweek," I hissed. He slowly sits up pulling his shirt over his head throwing it at me. The shirt hits me dead in the face smothering me wih the smell of Tweek along with sweat and cigarettes. I grab it as quick as I can tossing it to the floor. I'm greeted with Tweek standing on the side of my bed removing his shorts. He went commando tonight. I swallow hard realizing he danced with me and he had no underwear on. I feel my dick starting to get hard. Tweek sits his naked ass on my bed removing his sneakers and socks. His clothes are now scattered all over my floor.

"Satisfied?" he asked rubbing his hand over his chest.

"Yes," I say lowly. "I'm going to go shower."

"Mm," hummed Tweek as he peeled back my covers and sheets. I can see the sunlight starting to come into my room. I grab my controller making the blinds come down before heading into the bathroom. I don't bother closing the door. I remove my clothes and notice my dick is full on hard now. I sigh turning on the shower water stepping inside. I love my shower in this condo. It's a walk in shower with a built area for you to sit. It also has a small window and two shower heads, yes I said two.

I wrap things up quickly getting out of the shower. I reluctantly pull out my hair dryer. Can't go to bed with wet hair. By the time my hair is dry so is my body. I put up my wet towel and I can feel my body become more tired by the moment the closer I get to the bed. I can see Tweek laying on the side closest to the door. I really want to talk to him but he looks like he is finally asleep. I pull the covers back on my side climbing in naked. I'm sure he won't mind, shit he's naked too.

I get comfortable on my pillow and sleep overtakes me quickly. That fresh shower took me out like a new born baby having their first bath. I'm not able to sleep as well as I want to as I'm troubled about Tweek. I know Token and Clyde can handle a lot of shit but not Tweek. He's the sweetest person in the world or at least he was. I awake some time later when I hear crying. I turn over and Tweek is curled up in a ball crying. Is he having a bad dream. I grab my phone off my nightstand seeing it is 9:28. I haven't gotten enough sleep yet that's for sure.

"Tweek, wake up," I say leaning over shaking him. He opens his eyes and he looks at me.

"I'm really here," he says softly.

"Yeah," I reply assuring him he is here. Tweek reaches his hand up into my hair playing in it.

"I like your old hair," he says. For the first time, I feel like I'm looking at the real Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were you having a bad dream?" I ask ignoring his compliment. Tweek looks away before closing his eyes and turning over. "Really, you just going to ignore me?" Tweek gives me the middle finger which angers me. Pulling one of my moves but he's not me. I pull on Tweek until he is on his back. "Seriously Tweek, I want to know what's wrong." I think long and hard about my next words. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, that was stupid." Tweek rolls his eyes before blinking and looking at me. I can feel myself starting to blush as I remember he said he loved me.

"Why are you red?" asked Tweek.

"I'm not," I say shifting from being on top of him to my side of the bed.

"It's dark in here but I'm not stupid," said Tweek looking at me while still laying on his back.

"Whatever," I mutter. Tweek slowly slides the blanket down to his waist.

"You want me," he states running his hand over his chest while looking at me. I'm horny as fuck seeing him like this but I know at the end of the day I need to talk to him. Tweek pushes the blanket further south revealing his nice hard dick. I sigh as he wraps his hand around it and begins to move his hand up and down slowly. He closes his eyes moaning "Mm"

"Tweek what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Masturbating," he says like it is nothing. "I'm horny." I close my eyes not believing this. Any other time I would be happy about this but it's Tweek. This is different, he is not in his right frame of mind. For all I know his ass might still be high. Tweek moans as he continues to play with himself. My body is not listening to my mind at all as my dick is at attention. "Craig come here," I'm not sure it I want to but I scoot closer to him. "Closer"

"What?" I question. I can't get any closer.

"I want to touch your hair," said Tweek softly. I lean dangerous close to Tweek as he slides his hands into my hair. I am still on my side but leaning so close to him I could kiss his neck if I wanted to. Tweek closes his eyes as he sniffs my hair as he continues to play with himself. His moaning starts to get to me after a while. I'm doing good at holding out but then Tweek makes a move. He brings his hand lower grabbing my neck to bring me down to his lips. I should have stopped him but I didn't want to.

Tweek moans into the kiss as he slides his tongue in my mouth. I ignore the left over taste of vodka in his mouth as I return the kiss. Tweeks moans increased once we started kissing. His mouth feels so good I find myself seeking more from him. My neck grows tired of the angle. I shift where I'm now on top of Tweek. He is aware of this fact as he spreads his legs allowing me in.

"Craig," moans Tweek. "Touch me please." I don't know what he means by that but I bring my face back to his kissing him as I slide my left hand into his silver locks. My right hand touching his waist. "Yes," My mouth moves to Tweeks neck as he continues to play with himself. I shouldn't be doing this crosses my mind several times but I can't stop what I'm doing.

"Oh," I moan against his lips when he finally touches my cock. His hands are actually warm and he seems to have a lot of experience doing this. I thrust into hand slightly.

"More," moaned Tweek. "I need to feel you more." He wraps his legs around my waist locking me into place. "I need you inside me." Tweek is still moving his hands as much as he can between our bodies which is not much. I finally decide to say what's on my mind.

"Tweek," I say slowly. "This feels wonderful but I want to know what is bothering you. I don't think I can have sex with you in state." Tweek wiggles under me causing me to sit up on my knees.

"You want to talk," he says moving from underneath me.

"Yes I do," I state looking down at my hard dick. I'm sorry but Tweek is more than just some easy lay. He untangles himself from the blankets standing up naked. He goes into my nightstand draw. "Tweek what are you doing?" His hand comes back with a bottle of lube.

"This," he says holding it in his hand. "I need this if you are going to fit all of that inside of me."

"Us fucking is not talking," I say to him. I never thought I would give a shit about wanting anyone to express their feelings or what they are going through. The fact that my friend is not himself has me needing to know what is going on inside his head.

"It is for me," he says getting back on the bed. He is on all fours he bends over me with his face near my crotch.

"Tweek," I say warningly. He takes my dick into his mouth easily and begins sucking me quickly. "Oh god," His mouth is just as warm as it was earlier if not hotter. I look off behind him and he fingering himself as he moans around my dick. I can't help it as I thrust into his mouth whimpering. I'm able to fight off my orgasm and I think Tweek could tell because I said 'shit' and 'fuck' a lot while trying to move away from him. Tweek finally moves his mouth away from me and crawls on top of me.

"Tell me you want me," he says.

"I want you," I say panting.

"You want me to what?" asked Tweek shifting his legs so he is squatting over me.

"I want you to fuck me," I admit. Tweek hovers of me for a moment before sliding down. I moan feeling myself slide inside of Tweek. I got tired of fighting the temptation. I'm glad I gave in because he feels amazing. He starts to roll his hips moaning.

"Touch me Craig," he moans. Tweek grabs my hands guiding them all over his body. I'm surprised he didn't have me touch his cock as it is now wet and starting to leak. I groan as I try not to cum as my hand grazes over his nipple. The foreplay that was unplanned as much as this sex is has me about to snap.

"God damn Tweek," I moan. Tweek looks down at me.

"You love this?" he asked. I nod my head. "You love the way my ass feels?" He is killing me.

"I'm going to cum," I moaned. Tweek catches me off guard when he slaps me lightly across my face.

"Tell me how good my ass makes you feel," he demands slowing his pace.

"It makes me feel good," I moan. Tweek slaps me a second time.

"Tell me more," he demands while continuing to grind his hips on me.

"It makes me wish I could have you all the time," I choke out shocking myself. No one has ever brought out these kinds of emotions from me during sex. I'm trying to figure out am I speaking from the heart or from being caught up in the fact Tweek is brining me so much pleasure.

"You love me don't you," asked Tweek looking down at me slowing his pace grinding slow. I sit up pulling Tweek against my chest thrusting my hips up causing him to move. I lean against him until our foreheads are touching.

"You love me," I say to him. I place my left hand on his hip helping ride me while I use my right hand as support on the mattress. It looks like Tweek's eyes are losing focus as I begin to feel him twitch.

"Yes I love you," he moaned before putting his face into my shoulder. I thrust upward inside of him finally locating his spot. I don't usual have sex in this position so I have no clue what I am doing.

"Tweek," I moaned as I continue to hold his hip and continue some grinding of my own. Tweek lifts his head.

"Oh god I'm cumming," he moaned loudly. I listen and watch Tweek as he reaches his orgasm. He doesn't hold back as he continues to grind against me crying out loudly. I can feel my stomach become sticky with his cum. I move my hand from his waist to his hair forcing him to kiss me.

"Fuck," I moan into his mouth releasing my own orgasm. "Ah, ah." I can't recall the last time I came this hard. My body starts to shake lightly as the last of the orgasm passes through me. I lay against Tweek for a moment before I crash back on my mattress. I'm still breathing hard when Tweek climbs off of top of me. I can hear him moving around but I couldn't open my eyes. God damn this had to be the best sex I ever had, hands down. This even beats out the threesomes I have had.

I listen the water in my bathroom as I'm still laying with my eyes closed. I drift off without meaning to. I mean Tweek literally drained my balls causing me to fall asleep. I'm not completely blaming him as I was tired as well. He admitted that he loves me. I wanted to say it back to him so bad but I want to mean it. Those words aren't something you just throw around. I do care about Tweek and he has been through a lot already.

When I come to I still feel groggy. I start to move around in bed as I can still smell Tweek and myself. I look around and all his clothes are gone even his shoes. I climb out of my king size bed making my way to my closet. I grab a gym shirt and gym shorts tossing them on quickly before making my way towards my living room. I slow down when I can hear Token.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Token.

"Token, I don't have time for your shit," said Tweek.

"Are you kidding me right now?" asked Token.

"Calm down man," said Clyde. He sounds closer to me so I think he is in my kitchen.

"No," said Token. "We have put up with this shit long enough. You're out of control and now you're dragging this shit into Craig's life. I won't let you." I can hear footsteps as Tweek enters my hallway, he looks at me dead in the eye. His face is red as he continues past me towards my room. I want to stop him but I need to talk to the guys. I continue down the rest of the hall into the living room and kitchen.

"Hey guys," I say making my presence known.

"Hey," said Clyde turning on my dish washer. "Hope you don't mind I cooked a little bit so I just wanted to make sure when I left everything clean."

"It's fine and much appreciated," I say scratching my hair. I walk my way to the sofa and sit down next to Token. "Anything you guys want to do today?"

"It's after 3 so not sure what there is for us to do," said Clyde. "I would like to go past our room so I can change my clothes."

"That's fine," I reply. "I can drop you guys off. I don't have to be to work until 10."

"Is it weird working at night?" asked Clyde.

"Is it weird working at our high school?" I counter. Clyde gives me this look. "I rest my case." I look at Token and he still looks mad. "Token what's going on with you?"

"Tweek," he says not even hiding it.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Not sure if we should get into that right now," said Clyde.

"Why not?" I asked. "You're in my house and I deserve to know what the hell is going on?" Token laughs.

"Now you want to know what's going on," he said standing up. "I'm not completely mad at you because I get it. You came out here, you focused on your career. Tweek is not someone you can just sleep with."

"I know that!" I exclaimed mad at the fact he is talking down to me.

"You don't know this Tweek," said Token. "It never stops. You know he was high last night?"

"I had my suspicions," I admit. I wonder what did he take. I tend to avoid the hard drugs because I worked my ass off to have it ruined because I want to get high.

"Tweek can also commit self-harm from time to time," continued Token.

"Let's not do this now," said Clyde walking over. "We only have tonight and tomorrow and I don't want it to be all depressing and shit." I keep my face blank.

"This is his thing," said Token ignoring Clyde. "He will seduce you, fuck you, and then act like you own him something. If you reject him he turns to drugs and self harm. Craig, I probably should have warned you last night but I didn't think you would have sex with him." I rub my temples from all of the information. I feel like the more information I learn the more I need to talk with Tweek. "I should have never brought him on this trip." I stand up.

"Let me get dressed so I can take you guys to your room and you can do whatever," I don't say anything regarding what they told me about Tweek. God I want to get drunk already after hearing that. I head into my room and Tweek is curled up on my sofa in front of the TV. He is sitting there playing in his hair as the TV is on but the volume is on low as if he is not even really watching what is on the screen.

"Do you hate me?" he asked not looking my way.

"Tweek why would I hate you?" I ask walking over to him. He shrugs. "I need to ask you something." Tweek looks at me and I can't read his face. The important thing I need to know is what am I going to ask first. "Do you love me?" He nods as his face remains still but his pink cheeks let me know this is not easy for him. "I don't understand like why?" Tweek looks away from me.

"I have been in love with you since high school but I was too scared to say anything. I felt like you were the only person to get me. I was happy for you when you said you were going to move to Denver and make it big. I was scared you were going to leave me behind and you did." I can see the tears start down his cheeks but he wipes them away with arm. "It was hard for me to adjust without you there then the shit with my parents…."

"Man I'm so sorry," I replied wanting him to look at me. "I didn't mean to hurt you I swear." Tweek looks at me and it does not make me feel any better.

"Can you honestly tell me you felt nothing between us?" I shift uncomfortably under his glance.

"I did sometimes but I wasn't going to miss up our friendship," I replied.

"You missed it up soon as you left," said Tweek standing up. "I'm ready to get the fuck out of here. What are we waiting for?"

"For me to get dressed," I said standing up. I don't say anything else to him as I go to my closet and pull out some clothes. I really let Tweek down and it actually hurts me to know I hurt him this much. I'm not even sure if he would believe me at this point if I tried to explain myself. I go and wash up quickly and get dressed in my bathroom. I walk into my room and Tweek is no longer there. I sigh as cut off the TV before I grab my phone and wallet. I head down the hall towards the living room. "Alright, let's get out of here," I see the guys get up from their seats and follow me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Any good places to eat?" asked Clyde as we got onto the elevator.

"Lots," I replied. "Hungry?"

"Don't I look hungry," he laughed. "Man I am dying for a shower."

"You can go first then," said Token. "Tweek did you want to go next?"

"Doesn't matter," shrugged Tweek.

"Alright then you will go last," said Token. The ride down was just Clyde and Toke discussing what kind of food they want to eat. Tweek is quiet and doesn't say much of anything. They are staying at the Sheraton downtown. I find a parking space parking and following them inside. I haven't stayed at this one but it looks nice for sure. Their room is on the higher floor since Token got a suite. I follow them inside and it's pretty nice. Has a L shape sofa, flat screen TV and a small kitchen. I don't know why he got a room with a kitchen, I doubt they will be using it.

"Tweek I'm going to use your shower," announced Clyde. Tweek nods of acknowledgment while Token heads towards his room.

"Give me about 30 minutes," he tells me.

"Alright," I said regretting not picking up something to eat. Oh well at least I will be able to keep up with Clyde because I'm hungry as fuck right now. Tweek sits on the sofa in the corner of the room cutting on the TV. I walk over and sit beside him trying to decide how to get him talking.

"So you want to be a tattoo artist," I inquire.

"Yeah," he sighs. "It's fun but I also haven't had to ink a real person yet since I'm still in school. We get to practice on dead pigs at least."

"Sounds amusing," I say. Tweek smiles surprising me. I feel my heart flutter a little. "Tweek let me give you my phone number. I want you to call me, you know whenever."

"I still have your number" said Tweek.

"Yet you never called," I replied.

"Neither did you," he said looking at me. I want Tweek to know I care about him because I seriously did a suck ass at it the past couple of years.

"Are you guys coming back to the club tonight?" I asked breaking the tension.

"Don't know," said Tweek. "I mean we probably could go to other places."

"No place better than club Envy," I said relaxing into the sofa. Tweek looks at me and smirks.

"Those water down drinks, spare me."

"That has nothing to do with me," I laughed. Tweek joins in the laughter. I can tell he is loosening up a bit compared to earlier.

"What's it like?" he asked.

"What is what like?" I asked.

"You know, what is it like being a DJ? Creating your own music?" I think about what I want to say.

"It's pretty nice actually," I reply. "It tends to take me to another place. For a moment, I feel connected to the people around me through my music. You know I don't really do well with people."

"Doesn't stop you from fucking them," says Tweek bluntly.

"I'm a man with needs," I reply. I can see Tweek look away upset by this. "You're the best by far that I have had."

"Should I be impressed?" asked Tweek.

"You should," I reply. "I don't bring just anyone to my house for one and for two I have fucked a lot of people and done a lot of things just like you I'm sure."

"Hmm," said Tweek. "You're not so bad yourself." I smile on the inside knowing he liked having sex with me, well he is in love with me after all.

"Tweek," I say grabbing his hand. He looks at me and I pull him towards me kissing him. "I care about you, please don't hurt yourself anymore."

"You care, is that all it really is?" asked Tweek. I stare him wanting to tell him that I love him because I do but a part of me is scared. We haven't talked in years and he's so….different. I swallow hard as he continues to stare at me. I press my lips against his and I'm surprised he let me. I grab Tweek by his hair holding him in place. My tongue invades his mouth seeking the warm feeling I felt earlier that day. "Craig," he says so enduring that I push him back onto the sofa.

"You have so much control over me and you don't even know it," I admit.

"Do I?" moaned Tweek. I nod yes before kissing him. We are entangled in each other we didn't hear Clyde come into the room until he clears his throat. "Hey,"

"Um hey," said Clyde uneasily. I sit up and allow Tweek to go into his room and freshen up. I can feel Clyde staring at me as he comes and sits down. "So um yeah. What's going with you guys?"

Clyde seems more supportive than Token at the moment I decide to tell him the truth.

"I kind of have feelings for Tweek," I say as I adjust my pants. Clyde has this goofy grin on his face.

"Well that much is obvious," he said before he chuckles. "I would have not thought you two had feelings for each other."

"It's hard to explain," I reply. "He needs me though. It's more than just friendship, it's…"

"Love," finishes Clyde. I can feel my cheeks start to warm up from the embarrassment of coming to terms that I'm in love with Tweek. I stop talking because this is so hard for me.

"I didn't see any self harm marks on him," I say above a whisper.

"He does it from time to time," explained Clyde. "I know he doesn't look like the type but does do it. He doesn't cut on his wrist or arms, he actually uses his legs because most people won't look there." I rub my hands over my face.

"I want to help him," I say slowly. "I'm so serious about this. I need you to tell me everything. What sets him off?"

"Well that's hard to say," said Clyde looking at me sadly. "I don't know he can't really process his emotions. Most of the time we see the bad it is when he is upset. Like you know his parents fighting, things not going his way. He just feels like his life is total shit." Clyde gets quiet as he stares at me. "You really care about him don't you."

"Yeah," I reply as I hear Token's door open.

"You guys decide on a place to eat?" he asked walking towards us. Clyde looks at me and I think he decides to keep the Tweek thing between us.

"I'm leaning towards a steak house," said Clyde. "Got to feed these pythons," He starts to flex his biceps. I roll my eyes as Token laughs sitting down. "Are we going back to Craig's job tonight?"

"I don't know, I kind of wanted to try some other places."

"I won't stop you," I reply. "You know where I am if you need anything." We chat a bit more before Tweek comes out of the room. He is wearing a white tee that is handing off one of his shoulders and some ripped up jeans. Granted the look he almost looks like my Tweek compared to yesterday.

"Let's go, I'm hungry" he said. We all stand up. The mode has lightened and almost feels like old times. We head towards a steak house that Token looked up. It's Japanese steak house so I'm looking forward trying things out. I find a parking garage and we walk down the street to the restaurant.

"What's the point of owning a car here," said Token looking around. "You can pretty much walk everywhere."

"Nothing like having your own," I state. I'm walking beside Tweek and he grabs my hand. I look down at us holding hands before looking at him. He is looking at Clyde talking about the things he needs to do when he gets back. I must admit this feels good. I haven't been in a relationship in years I wouldn't even know how to act. Are Tweek and I in a relationship? It's too soon. I'm still getting to know him but I feel like he is mine. I see Token notice the hand holding. He gives me a look I give him the middle finger causing him to frown.

We get to the steakhouse and appears to just be picking up since it is the beginning of dinner hours. I request for a table in the back wanting to be far away from the front door as possible. We sit down in the booth with Tweek and I together across from Token and Clyde. We're looking over the menu to see what we want. Tweek's taste in foods hasn't changed as he ordered sushi while Clyde is predictable and orders a steak. I'm still looking to see what I want. I decide to go with something I know they can't mess up. I order traditional noodle plate, it's pretty much like lo mein noodle accept with angel hair pasta. Token is still trying to decide.

"I think I am going to take a vacation is August," I say. "I guess I could come by South Park."

"Really now," said Token looking up. "When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I don't know to be honest," I replied. "I mean my work days are only 3 days a week really until summer it does go to 5 days a week."

"Do you think you should be taking off in August then?" asked Clyde.

"Not my problem," I replied. "I have never asked them for time off in 2 ½ years. It's the least they can do." I watch as Tweek smiles.

"It would be nice to have to you come home," he said. "Plus, your family would be glad to see you."

"I bet," I replied. "I have not even been inside my parents new house." Token shakes his head as the server walks up. Token decides to go with sushi as well placing his order before the rest of us. Clyde thought it would fun to order sake. I have honestly never had it. "Should you be drinking before work?" I laugh.

"It doesn't matter really," I replied. Under the table Tweek puts his hand on my inner thigh. I feel like such a loon because I love having him touch me. I slide my hand under the table placing it on top of his.

"I want to go back Club Envy," said Tweek.

"You didn't want to go anywhere else?" asked Token. Tweek shakes his head no. "Well if you're sure." Token gives me this look.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tweek not missing it.

"It was nothing Tweek," sighed Token.

"No it wasn't," he said on the verge of getting angry. I can see his face heat up.

"I just want you to be careful," he stated. "You did get into a fight last night after all."

"I wasn't fighting," he growled. "That guy attacked me!" I squeeze his hand leaning in close to his ear.

"Don't let Token bother you," I whisper. "He is just worried about you. I will protect you tonight, I want you there." Tweek blushes as he relaxes. Clyde looks down to hide his smile while Token is looking in disbelief. "If you guys want to go to another club there are plenty on the same street as ours. The other places won't be as good."

"We will be the judge of that," said Clyde. "Although I do have to say the selection of women at your job is prime rib." I laugh.

"Seriously dude," I laugh. "Prime rib, yeah okay." The server sits down the sake.

"Heard this shit is strong," said Token. "Let's be careful."

"We will be fine," said Token. "We got food coming." We all partake in the sake and it is certainly strong packing a powerful punch. I was done after only 2 or else I wouldn't be able to get us home. Tweek does 3 while Clyde pushes himself to do 4, Token does only 2 as well. Tweek lays his head on my shoulder as he rubs my thigh. Our meal was good and we have left overs which I'm okay with. I don't have to worry about cooking anything. I pay for our bill and we all head down the street. I hold on to Tweek as he is a little wobblily.

"Clyde, how are you still standing?" I ask.

"I'll never tell you," he said slowly. Token laughs.

"Clyde became a drinking pro during his senior year in college so I'm not surprised," said Token. "He can actually outdrink Kenny now."

"Whoa seriously?" I questioned. Kenny was the best at holding his liquor out of all the kids in our grade, 2nd being Stan, and Clyde was in 3rdplace.

"I took first place," he grins like he just won a metal. I laugh and shake my head at him. I can see some young girls staring at me. Not super young but at least 16 or 17. One of them walks up to me.

"Excuse me or you Blu Electric?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. She turns to look at her friend.

"Oh my god it's him!" she exclaims. Her friend runs over smiling wider now. "Is it okay if we take a picture with you?"

"Tweek, is that okay?" I ask.

"Of course," said Tweek. "I can take the picture for you."

"Okay," said the one girl that has been doing all the talking. "Can you take one with my phone and one with her phone." Tweek agrees as the girls pose with me in the middle. I don't smile because I never smile in my pictures. They get their phones from Tweek when he is done. "Thanks again Blu Electric!" They hurry off down the street.

"Aren't they young?" asked Token.

"They are," I replied. "Ever since I did the party for Kylie Jenner 6 months ago I have been getting younger fans. It's so weird because they are not even old enough to get into the club."

"I'm sure they're counting down," said Clyde looking after them.

"Clyde, stop staring," said Token. "They're too young."

"I'm not stupid," said Clyde. "I literally walk around with blinders on at the school. These young girls seem so mature."

"Body wise only," I inform him. "Trust me when I tell you they're immature."

"Are you speaking from experience?" asked Tweek.

"Unfortunately," I sigh. I had a young girl use a fake ID. We hooked up and it wasn't until the following day when caught her ass in the hotel bathroom snapchatting and bragging. I swear I wanted to kick her ass. Lucky for me she was 17 and what I did was not illegal. I embarrassed her ass as I tossed her out of the hotel without her getting dressed first and she was still filming. I didn't feel bad about it at all. She tried to sue me but that fell flat. Bitch. "Did you need me to take you all anywhere? I need to head home to get ready for work."

"Nope," said Clyde. "We will see you at the club tonight."

"I'm staying with Craig," announced Tweek. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," I replied. I can tell he can be clingy but I know it's because he doesn't trust me yet. Kind of reminds of a stray dog and trying to restore their faith in humanity. Token looks so against this. I distract Tweek from seeing his face knowing it is going to set him off again. I drop the guys off before taking Tweek to back to my home. "Thank god," I said once inside my place. Nothing like being home. I put up our left-over food.

"You sure you don't mind me being here?" he asked.

"Nope," I said. "I'm about to relax until it time for me to head in. Want to help me pick out some clothes for work? I usually wear whatever."

"Sure!" exclaimed Tweek. We head into my room and into my closet. Tweek is looking at everything. "You have a lot of clothes."

"I know," I chuckle. "It's why I haven't gone shopping in a while. Everything I have in there is old as shit." Tweek is looking over my clothes. He picks me out some destroyed jeans, a tee, and a plaid long sleeve shirt to go on top. "This is how I dressed in high school."

"I know," he replies. "I want to see you wear it." I stare at Tweek and begin to wonder what would have happened back then had we both confessed our feelings. Would I be a famous DJ? Would Tweek be pierced up? Would he be going to school to become a tattoo artist? I close the gap between Tweek and I with a kiss. He eagerly returns the kiss moaning.

"I've been waiting for that," he replies. I can't help but laugh.

"Well we must be good until I get off from work," I say walking out of the closet.

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"Yes," I laugh looking at my phone. It is a little after 7pm. "I'm going to take a quick nap before work, want to lay with me?" He nods yes looking happy with the fact I asked him to join me. I remove my clothes as does Tweek before we climb into my bed. I hug him tight to my chest until I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awake I realize I'm alone. I sit up and Tweek has to still be naked as his clothes are where he left them. I grab my phone seeing it is a little after 8 now. I would have had to get up soon anyway. I drag myself out of bed to see where he went. I walk into the hall and I can hear music from my studio. I open the door and Tweek is sitting at my computer. He hasn't heard me come into the room so I per over his shoulder and I start blushing when I see he dug through my computer. He is reading some poems I use to write in high school that basically turned into lyrics. I don't sing on any of my tracks. I usually find other people to sing for me. Tweek catches a glimpse of me in the reflection of the screen. He does a quick yep before turning around in the chair.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked. I just look at him. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"I dabbled," I replied. Tweek turns back to the computer turning up the current song playing. I titled it All I've Ever Wanted. I wrote it a while ago but could never find the write music to make it stand out. The way it is now is good but I know it could be better.

"I like this one a lot," noted Tweek.

"Me too," I admit.

"You play this one at your job?" he asked.

"No," I reply quickly. "It's not really something that would do well there."

"Why not?" asked Tweek seriously curious.

"While it is still a dance club song it's too slow and lovey dovey," I say quickly. "Come on, I have to get dressed for work." Tweek cuts off my computer.

"It's so early," he said.

"Tell me about it," I said in agreement. "The place opens at 10pm, I don't know why. It doesn't get busy until 11pm but the nature of the beast." I get to my room getting dressed in the outfit Tweek picked out. Tweek gets dressed back in his clothes once again going commando. "You always go without underwear?" I asked him grabbing his ass. He giggles.

"Not often," he replied. "Only when I feel like it." Tweek follows me out of the house and we head into my SUV. I get to the club in the usual amount of time. I use my key to let myself inside. They have all of the lights on and I can see a few people running around getting things ready. I take Tweek's hand as I head to my office.

"Where is your security guard?" asked Tweek.

"He doesn't come in for another 45 minutes," I reply. I get to my office unlocking it. "I need to get set up."

"You don't have staff for that?" asked Tweek.

"I don't trust anyone touching my shit," I replied grabbing the cart I move my equipment on. "You can stay here or come with me."

"Is it okay if I hang back?" asked Tweek.

"Sure," I reply headed to the door. I stop and turn around. "Don't touch my computer." Tweek laughs and smiles while nodding yes. I actually smile myself as I head out to the floor. I push my car to the steps begin taking items up in pieces. I am just getting done set up when I see Rodney walking up to me. I pull out my phone and he is early. "What you doing here so early?"

"I just came from seeing me a nice lady friend," smirked Rodney. I chuckle.

"Getting started early tonight huh," I said.

"Whatever," laughed Rodney. "As if you never got head before coming in to work." Actually no, I like my personal space before work. I have to get my mind right. Tweek doesn't count before anybody tries to point that out.

"Yeah," I drone. "Listen I got my friend Tweek here tonight."

"Silver hair boy?" he asked.

"Yeah, my other friends might come as well. If they give the security the code word South Park, let them in. It's only two people so anyone else says that, they are full of shit."

"Alright then," stated Rodney. "So how is their little visit going?"

"Good I guess," I replied. "Two of them wanted to go to other clubs on the block tonight except Tweek."

"You got something for the silver hair one?" asked Rodney. "You sprang into action during that fight."

"All you need to know is no one is allowed to fuck with my friends especially Tweek."

"Message received," said Rodney. "Let me get the other guys up to speed and get our stuff for the night." I pull out my phone sending Token and Clyde a text letting them know the password so they can get in for free. I climb down the steps heading back to my office. Tweek is sitting there on the phone, he looks up when he sees me.

"Bored yet?" I asked walking to my mini fridge to fix me a shot.

"Nope," he said standing up. "Fix me one."

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Tequila," said Tweek. Tequila is a killer for me, it can easily take me down.

"I can only do one shot," I inform him. "I'm on the clock."

"That's fine," he said. "I can only take one shot. I'm still feeling the sake a little anyways." Mine had worn off sometime while I was asleep. I pour our shots and clicked the glasses together before taking the shot. God this shit really burns and has the worse after taste. I take out a stick of gum and begin chewing.

"What was it like getting that lip ring?" I ask Tweek. He looks at me as he sits on the sofa.

"It actually hurt," He laughs lightly. "It was worth it though. It pissed mom and dad off." I walk over and sit beside him.

"How are things going with them?"

"Shit I don't know. I don't really talk to them. They argued over who would stay in the house. Mom eventually gave up and moved out. I'm so ready for the divorce to be over with."

"If you need to get away just come to Denver and stay with me." I can tell Tweek wasn't expecting me to say this.

"What? I mean why would you do that for me?" I can feel my heart doing the fluttering it has been doing ever since late last night. I can feel my face heat up. I don't get to say anything as Tweek kisses me. He pulls back after a minute, only enough to say "I know you love me." I look into Tweeks eyes and I do love him, even with him being the way he is now, he is still the person I love at the end of the day. I kiss Tweek and he grips my hair tightly. Our kiss is slowly increasing. Right when Tweek was about to unbutton his pants we hear a knock on my door. I clear my throat.

"What!"

"Blu, it's 5 minutes until opening," said Rodney through the door. "I'll see you out there."

"Damnit," I muttered looking at Tweek who looks amused. He still goes ahead and pull his member out while stroking it and looking me. "You are so wrong for that."

"You are wrong for this," he says pointing at his crotch. "You should take responsibility."

"I most definitely will," I said standing up. "Later." I adjust myself and walk out my door locking it behind me. On my way to the stage I send Tweek a text letting him know the password in case he lives the club which he better not. I also had to tell him my office door will lock behind him if he leaves the room.

I decide to play the tracks I want until more people arrive. I tend to only one play a song once a night unless it a request for a song I already played. On queue, the place becomes a lot fuller after 11pm. I finally see Tweek make his way to the floor. He waves at me and I wave back. I look at the crowd and it is more college kids here tonight. Alright so must play the most recent music with a few old classics in there. When I say classics, I'm talking about popular songs over the past 5 years.

I get into my music although my mind keeps drifting towards Tweek. I glance up here and there and he is on the floor dancing close to the stage mostly by himself. Every now and then he will dance with a girl which I'm okay with. I don't become alarmed until it is a guy.

I see this guy move in and whisper something in Tweek's ear. Tweek says something while shaking his head no. I continue to watch gritting my teeth. Don't know who the guy is but he better back the fuck up. He walks away and I feel at ease once again. I look at my phone, not time for a break just yet. I put on 3 auto tracks as I make my down the steps from my booth.

"Rodney, can you get Tweek for me."

"Where is he?" asked Rodney.

"In front of the stage," I replied. Rodney pulls another security guard to cover me while he goes to get Tweek. I look around at the people partying and some of course some trying to get my attention. He is not gone long before they appear, Tweek looks worried out of his mind.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," I replied. "I will be taking a break in another 30 minutes but I wanted to show you something really quick." I grab Tweek's hand leading him to my booth. The main thing lighting up my booth is my computer.

"Should I be back here?" he asked looking around nervously. I chuckle because he is sounding more and more like himself.

"Relax," I tell him. "I can pretty much do just about what I want." I guide him so he is front of my table. I have to lean over his should and speak into his ear for him to hear me. "I want you to experience what I do since you leave tomorrow." I can feel the sadness creeping into my heart but I push it away as I grab Tweek's hands. I place them over the board that controls the sound. "This control the base in the music." I guide his hand up upping the base in the current song. The people on the floor didn't mind at all as they start dancing harder.

"Look at them go," said Tweek.

"Yeah, people tend to love base depending on the song," I explain. "Then you have my computer here. This is how I mix up songs."

"I thought you dealt with records," said Tweek.

"I can but I prefer my computer," I inform him. I reach my hand out clicking on the current song booming through the speakers. I click on another song and drag it to this one tool bar that will allow me to mix the songs.

"This now looks complicated," said Tweek.

"It's not so bad once you get use to it," I reply. "Although I must admit your pacing has to be right to mix the two songs." I begin to intertwine the two songs. I watch Tweek's reaction to not only to me but the people on the dance floor. He smiles as he starts to bob his head. He looks at me and I feel like I can see the life returning to his eyes.

Tweek hangs out with me in my booth as I begin to take over and continue to do what I do. It is so exhilarating to have him beside me as I do this. I could see some jealous people wanting to be up here as well, not happening. I'm glad when my break comes up. I'm taking it later than I usually do, I got caught up with Tweek in my booth. I select the songs I want on auto play. "Break time," I say grabbing his hand. I'm glad Rodney kept the groupies at bay tonight.

"Slow down," said Tweek as I dragged him quickly to my office. I couldn't get there soon enough. I unlock the door allowing us inside.

I waste no time kissing Tweek once inside, I didn't even close the door with my hands. I ended up using my foot to kick it close. I hold his face in my hands as I kiss him deeply. He hums into the kiss as if he is feeling everything I'm trying to convey to him. I like when he hums, it makes me feel like he is as peace. I can't help myself as I grab his ass greedily, Tweek doesn't even flitch. We both grunt as he jumps wrapping his legs around my waist. I carry Tweek over to my sofa trying to lay him down softly but I swear that shit is for the movies. It was very clumsy and clunky like. I would usually laugh at something like this but in this case I'm too horny to laugh at the moment. I begin to suck on Tweek's neck hard wanting to leave a passion mark behind.

"Craig," says Tweek softly. I look at him and his face is not even pink but red. He looks at me and swallows hard as I watch his hand reach for his jeans. He undoes the button and zipper freeing himself. He doesn't even have to ask as I take him into my mouth. Tweeks moans lowly.

I never thought I would enjoy this as much as I am. I don't really go down on guys because most of them are hook ups and I don't feel comfortable putting their dick in my mouth. I slide my hands up to Tweek's waist rubbing the area while I continue to move my head up and down. I switch between licking and sucking him. I'm so busy focused on what I'm doing I barely have time to look at Tweek. I can feel him move and I shove his waist down on the sofa.

"Craig," he says more panicked. "Oh god…" I start to slow my pace to tease him just a bit more. His cries turn to whimpers and I'm loving it. The way he had me earlier this morning. This is serious payback, in a good way of course. I can feel my own cock wanting to break free but that would have to wait. I hear a knock on the door and I ignore it continuing suck on Tweek. He grabs my hair and starts massaging my scalp. I look up to see him arching his back with his head pulled back into the sofa. I swallow as much of him as I can with his dick hitting the back of my throat. Tweek grip tightens on my hair as I begin to taste him inside my mouth. "Ah fuck," he cries out loudly followed by loud moaning and him thrusting his hips towards my mouth. I moan as he thrust his hips into my face. I finally release him hearing knocking at my door again.

"What!" I yelled before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Tweek is laying there recovering still breathing hard. He has his eyes covered up by his forearm that laying across his eyes. I put his dick back inside his pants buttoning him up. I kiss him on the cheek as I hear Rodney speak.

"Your friends are here," he stated from the other side of the door. I sigh because their timing couldn't be worse. I look down adjusting my deflating hard on before I walk over to the door opening it quickly. I see Clyde with an eye beginning to swell and Token has scratch on his face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Clyde walks into the room right over to Tweek.

"What the fuck!" he barked at him. "You took drugs from a drug dealer without paying him!" Tweek sits up looking bewildered followed by guilt.

"That guy he was fighting with the other night sold him so E," explained Token walking to my mini fridge. He saw us at the club down the street and actually remembered Tweek was with us. He demanded we pay him what Tweek owed. We refused and then fist of fury."

"We're lucky he didn't have a damn gun," complained Clyde. "His buddy with him jumped me getting one lucky hit off me." Clyde points to eye as proof of what happened.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Tweek. "I didn't think…."

"You never think!" screamed Token after taking a shot of patron. "We love you dude but we can't keep hanging out with you if you're going to be like this."

"Don't yell at him," I tell them.

"Fuck you Craig," said Clyde. I have not seen Clyde this mad since Cartman made a crack about his mom. He beat the shit of Cartman far worse than Wendy did in 4th grade. "You have not even been here for him. After two days you know him, fuck out of here with all that."

"You guys can leave," I tell them. "I'm not having you waste my break by talking down to me."

"We're not talking down to you but to Tweek," said Token walking over to Clyde with a baggy filled with ice. "We could have died over his stunt."

"I said I was sorry," cried Tweek jumping up.

"I hear you," said Clyde holding the bag to his left eye. "But we're not seeing any changes."

"I am trying," cried Tweek looking agitated.

"No, you're not," said Token rolling his eyes. "You're sitting up here fucking Craig and now everything is fixed."

"You can stop right there," I said jumping in. "I'm not going to allow you to talk to him like that. I don't give a fuck what you say but he is trying. You know what, get the fuck out of my office." Clyde walks to my mini fridge grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

"Fine," he said. "He's your problem now." I don't even care that they are taking a bottle of my alcohol as they both leave. No sooner than my door slams shut I can hear the sobs escape Tweek. I immediately rush over and embrace him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I tell him. "I'm here for you." Tweek buries his face into my chest as he continues to cry. I'm not sure how long we are like that but I hear Rodney knock on the door saying the auto play list done. I'm usually back before it is over. It most likely went back to the top of the list making me have one repeat song so far tonight. "Tweek stay here. Unfortunately, I'm an adult and I have to get back to work. I will get you at the end of the night okay." Tweek nods. It kills me to leave him in here. I walk out the door and I can tell Rodney heard what happened. I'm not going to talk about it with him. I head back to my booth on the stage.

The rest of the night I didn't even really mix any songs like that. All I could think about was Tweek. I don't blame Token and Clyde for getting mad at Tweek. Seeing how he was Friday night I can't imagine dealing with that every day. I would have cursed him out a long time ago. Soon as security stays we are closed I put my stuff on auto and rush off to my office. I walk in and Tweek is there. He is laying down and looks to be asleep. I decide not to wake him as I rush back out to the floor.

"You need help packing up?" asked Rodney when I got back to the floor. I'm in front of my table cutting off the music.

"No," I replied. "You know I don't like anyone touching my stuff."

"I know but you seem really concerned about uh...Tweek. Sorry his name is really strange."

"Known him my whole life so the name doesn't sound weird to me," I say putting my items on the cart.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry you and your buddies are fighting,"

"We fight from time to time," I reply. "They will get over it, they always do. They manage to forgive my lack of conversation than they can get over this too." I load up the cart in record time. I push the cart into my office putting in the corner to the right of the door. I take my keys out of my pocket before waking Tweek. "Hey," I shake him lightly. Upon now being close to him I can smell the liquor pouring from him. I look around as Tweek stirs and I notice the half empty bottle of rum. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiiii," he slurred as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Let's go Tweek," I say helping him up.

"I-I-I don't want to go back to the hotel," he mumbled while struggling to stand.

"You're coming home with me," I inform him as I swoop him into my arms. I drop my knees to open the door. I'm glad to see Rodney as he is usually up front helping the other guys clean. "Can you get the door for me and unlock my car."

"Yeah," he said starting to walk towards the exit. "He got fucked up." I don't say anything as Rodney opens the door to my car. I slide Tweek into the passenger seat. I take my keys from Rodney thanking him for his help.

"Thanks," I tell him again. "I'll see you Thursday." Rodney nods as I get into my car. I take off down the street towards my home. "Tweek?"

"Hm," he says looking at me.

"If you need to throw up let me know," I tell him. I would forgive him but I would be really pissed if he vomited in my car. This was the longest car ride home ever. I keep glancing at Tweek to make sure he is still breathing, he seriously drank a lot for his size. I carry Tweek into the building and up to my floor. I didn't put him down until we were outside of my door. I needed my hand to unlock the door.

Although the guys have only been here for one night my home feels so empty without them here. Tweek leaned on my shoulder for support. I help Tweek to my bedroom which seem like a longer walk than necessary. I sit Tweek down and notice his face is green. I grab the trash can in time for it to catch his vomit. Oh my god this is not how I pictured my evening. I hold the trash can with one hand and his hair back with the other. I feel terrible for him waiting for him to finish. The smell alone would scare off rats even roaches.

"I'm sorry," cried Tweek.

"Why did you have to drink anyway," I stated as I continue to hold the trash can. "Don't answer that right now." Tweek seems to slow down on throwing up. I take the trash bag out of my condo immediately not wanting it to smell any worse in there. I grab Tweek some water on my way back to my room. I can see him laying down looking pale but no longer green. "Let's get those clothes off." Tweek sits up slowly not looking at me. I remove his shirt before going for his shoes and then jeans. I notice the cuts on the inside of his lower leg right above his ankles right away. I feel my voice get caught in my voice. "Tweek…"

He turns away from my curling up in my bed away from me.

"Tweek, let me at least clean it up a bit." This causes him to turn back over. He won't look at me and I know he is ashamed. I head to my bathroom sighing that he even did this. I was here, I was working but I was here. I head back in my room kneeling in front of Tweek. His naked body is not even enough to distract me from his cuts. I start with his left leg. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't know," Tweek mumbles. "I just felt overwhelmed. I just needed to feel something." I don't get this at all.

"You needed to feel something and you thought a blade would be okay?" Tweek face turns pink despite his ill complexion.

"It helps me to feel better," he muttered. "You wouldn't understand." He doesn't flitch as I continue to clean his cuts.

"I'm trying to," I reply looking him in the eye. He nods knowing I'm trying to understand.

"The alcohol wasn't enough," he replied. "I wanted to feel physical pain along with how much I was hurting." Okay now we are getting somewhere. "You think I'm weird now don't you?" I don't tell him I already knew about his self-harm. I'm seeing I have to be very careful with him. He was fine until Token and Clyde jumped all over him.

"You're not weird Tweek, you're human. Let me go put this cloth up. Drink some of that water, you need your fluids." I feel like a parent almost but I love Tweek, this is different. I look at myself in the mirror. Do I love Tweek? Is that possible? I haven't been close to him like that so I can't be in love with him. I walk back into my room and Tweek is under the covers. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. "I'm going to shower, you go ahead and get some rest." I head back to my bathroom and everything feels like a blur. I am mostly trying to figure if this is love or not. Boy would I love to get Token's opinion but that is not going to happen.

I get into bed and it is now a little after 4am. I make sure to close the blinds so I'm not waken when the sun comes up. I climb into my bed pulling Tweek close to me. He is so damaged but not to the point where I don't want him or I don't care about him. His skin feels a little hot and clammy, he is probably still going to feel sick when he gets up. It takes me a while to fall asleep because I have so much on my mind.

I stir in my sleep when I hear my stomach growl loudly. It shakes me body slightly as it growls. I groan as I grab my phone to check the time. It's now 10am. I could probably sleep for another 2 hours to be honest. I shift and see that Tweek is gone. I sit up slowly look around. His clothes are no longer on the floor. I feel panic raise in my chest as I get out of bed. I run to the bathroom and I can tell he took a shower at least. I rush to my closet and everything looks like how I left it. I jog into my kitchen and I see Tweek at the stove. Looks like he is just adding bacon to the pan. He seems me and smiles weakly.

"Hey," he said lowly. I notice he is wearing one of my tee's. He also put some socks on his feet that covered up the cuts he has. He noticed me staring and I see him shift uncomfortably. "Uh I wanted to cook you breakfast. It's the least I could do for you taking care of me."

"You would have done the same," I replied. "Where did you put your stuff? I thought you left."

"Really," said Tweek. "Where would I go? I haven't even heard from Clyde or Token yet."

"They will message you I'm sure," I reply. I look at the plated food and Tweek already made hash browns with onions, scrambled eggs with cheese we're just waiting for the bacon. "Thanks for being so thoughtful." Tweek nods smiling looking like himself. I sit down at the big island I have and watch Tweek as he finishes the bacon.

"You're making me nervous," he confess.

"I'm just watching you do your thing," I admit. I'm also thinking about him. I don't want him to go back to South Park. I don't want him to leave me. God I am in love with him.

"Sure you are," replied Tweek. "Did you want to eat out here?"

"We can if you like," I shrugged.

"This is your house," laughed Tweek.

"I know, I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable where ever you are," he admits with a slight tint to his cheeks. Tweek takes the bacon out of the pan placing it on a paper towel to drain the extra oil. I stand up walking around the island towards him. I grab his wrist pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Tweek seems relieved and I expected him to be surprised. I pull out of the kiss before we get carried away.

"Tweek," I whisper. "I want you to stay with me." I can't see his reaction since I have my eyes closed. I don't think I would have said it otherwise.

"Wha, I don't understand," he stammers. I open my eyes now and he still in my personal space.

"I love you," I say clearly. "I want you here with me, I want you to be okay, I need you to be happy." Tweek's eyes water but he nods his head yes. "Tears are not necessary." I laugh nervously.

"You don't understand," he said sniffling. "I mean this weekend has been the greatest time I have had in a long time. What am I going to do about school? When do you want me to move in? What about my job?"

"I make more than enough money to take care of us but if you want to work that is up to you. I'm sure Denver has plenty of tattoo schools for you to look into. As for when to move in…..how about now." Tweek laughs.

"I have to go back to South Park and get my stuff,"

"I can get you new stuff," I said pulling him to me.

"I never thought you would love me back," he says lowly. "I thought I was going to be alone forever."

"Don't worry," I tell him. "You won't be alone anymore." I pull Tweek in for another kiss not regretting my decision at all. I'm in love with my friend, my best friend. Now for me to make up for the time we lost.


End file.
